On ne meure pas quand on vit dans le coeur de ceux qu'on laisse
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION OS de wackyjacqs (To Live in the hearts we leave behind is not to die). Prend place après Meridian (saison 5). Sam a du mal à se faire à l'idée que Daniel soit mort et ait accompli l'ascension. Léger S/J.


**Note du traducteur :**

Traduction d'un OS de wackyjacqs du même nom : s/8539301/1/To-Live-In-Hearts-We-Leave-Behind-Is-N ot-To-Die

OS écrit en mémoire à l'un de ses amis.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**On ne meurt pas quand on vit dans le cœur de ceux qu'on laisse.**

* * *

Sam avança dans le hall dans le brouillard, ne repérant que vaguement le bruit de la porte se fermant violemment derrière elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'accroupit et dévalisa son armoire sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.

Dès qu'elle trouva les objets dont elle avait besoin, elle se redressa en ignorant le bazar qui régnait dans sa cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, douloureux et automatiques.

Elle se sentait toute engourdie et ne pouvait pas – et ne voulait pas – penser clairement.

Elle pouvait se voir évoluer, placer les objets soigneusement dans la pièce mais elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère piégée à l'intérieur de son propre corps et incapable de se libérer. Désespérée.

Elle continua à réarranger la chambre en silence. Quand elle eu finit, elle recula un peu et observa son espace, son sanctuaire privé et refoula un sanglot.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule source de lumière venait des douzaines et douzaines de bougies qui brûlaient sur toute la surface libre.

Chacune brûlait brillamment mais chaque flamme était sinistrement immobile.

C'était presque comme si elle savaient.

Sam se déplaça doucement mais d'un pas déterminé dans le centre de sa chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, son dos reposant contre le pied du lit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et écouta le silence qui l'engloutissait.  
Puis elle se permis de se laisser aller. De sentir. D'être en deuil.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, rapidement suivie par une autre puis une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les retenir et qu'elles coulent à flot sur son visage et son cou.

Ses sanglots la brisèrent un a un alors que son entraînement militaire, sa personnalité se soldat et ses barrières émotionnelles disparaissaient jusqu'à ne laisser plus que Sam.

La Sam qui venait juste de perdre un de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle ne se souciait plus de son travail. Elle ne se souciait plus des technologies avancées ou de la recherches de nouveaux alliés quelque part dans la galaxie. Elle ne se souciait plus de ce quiconque penserait de la voir pleurer.

Elle voulait retrouver son ami. Elle le voulait vivant et en bonne santé. Elle le voulait de retour à la maison, avec SG-1, où était sa place.

La façon dont il traînait dans les couloirs du SGC lui manquait. Ses visites à l'improviste pour prendre un café lui manquait. Les étincelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux et ses gestes exagérés quand il faisait une nouvelle découverte ou comprenait une traduction lui manquait. La façon dont il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez pour les empêcher de tomber lui manquait. Son sourire lui manquait. Sa gentillesse et sa curiosité inébranlable lui manquait.

Sa gentillesse. Sa générosité. Ses yeux bleus.

Sa façon de rougir quand il se trompait.

Son rire quand l'un d'eux parvenait à surpasser le Colonel.

Ses valeurs, ce qu'il représentait.

Tout lui manquait. Il lui manquait.

_Daniel_ lui manquait.

Elle ne savait pas, et ne souciait pas particulièrement, de savoir depuis combien de temps elle pleurait sur la perte de son ami.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se senti sur le point de sombrer qu'elle entendit un doux murmure à son oreille. Elle se redressa un peu et réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de son supérieur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri là, ni depuis combien de temps, mais elle n'osait pas demander.

- Chh, Carter. Je sais, lui dit-il comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Je sais.

En se laissant tomber sur sa poitrine, Sam hocha légèrement la tête avec que les larmes ne recommencent à couler à flot. Mais cette fois elle les partageait avec l'homme à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui était plus qu'un ami, quelqu'un qui comprenait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait mais qui n'arrivait jamais à exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments.

Elle senti ses larmes tomber librement avec les siennes alors qu'ils restaient assis sur le sol de sa chambre, enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une bougie brûlant sur la commode.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent doucement. Leurs respirations se calmèrent progressivement. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se sentaient tous les deux vidés. Leur perte n'était ni plus facile à comprendre ni à vivre.

- Il me manque, murmura finalement Sam avec une voix brisée.

- A moi aussi.

- Je l'aime.

- Je sais.

Jack savait.

Il savait qu'elle lui parlait de l'amour qu'elle avait pour son meilleur ami, son frère, son coéquipier.

- Viens là, ajouta-t-il un moment plus tard en l'attirant encore plus près.

Sam lui permis de la diriger plus près contre lui, l'enlaçant plus fort alors que la fatigue envahissait son corps ainsi que l'engourdissement.

La mort de Daniel avait laissé un immense vide dans leurs vies et Sam ne savait pas comment le combler, ni même si c'était possible.

Elle continua à laisser Jack la tenir alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle senti un léger souffle sur ses cheveux. Elle s'écarta de Jack et laissa ses mains reposer sur sa poitrine alors que le sang lui remontait à la tête. Elle pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de ses oreilles mais alors qu'elle retrouvait son équilibre, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle entendait la voix de Daniel.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et posa son regard sur Jack, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.

Ses yeux étaient sombres, lourds et pleins de tristesse mais, à ce moment, elle su qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Le Colonel avait entendu les mots de leur ami lui aussi.

- On ne meurt pas quand on vit dans le cœurs de ceux qu'on laisse.

Une seconde plus tard, la dernière bougie éteignit sa flamme et plongea le couple dans la nuit complète. Jack sourit tristement sachant que son ami veillait sur eux et sachant que ses mots étaient justes.

Daniel vivrait toujours.

Son héritage vivrait, Jack s'en assurerait.

Il dégluti difficilement et se pencha doucement pour déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe de Sam avant qu'il ne murmure dans le silence :

- On se reverra, mon ami.

* * *

_Reviews? :)_


End file.
